Count Summer and the Autumn Queen
by Count Summer
Summary: When the Autumn Queen is captured by the Wolf, Count Summer must brave twelve fearsome dangers to rescue her.
1. Chapter 1

COUNT SUMMER AND THE AUTUMN QUEEN

Chapter One

"The Lying Evil Wolf"

One warm sunny day, the Autumn Queen decided to walk about and explore her kingdom. She brought no guards because all in her kingdom loved the queen, whose beautiful and grace were known throughout all the Seven Mystic Kingdoms.

But not quite all did. For hidden in the woods was the evil lying thief known as the Wolf. And hearing that the Autumn Queen was exploring her kingdom, the Wolf decided to capture her and steal her kingdom. For the Wolf was ugly and jealous of the beautiful queen.

The Autumn Queen walked majestically through the fields of flowers of red and yellow and white and orange and purple. Birds flew about her, and a hummingbird serenaded her with its humming.

She came to a little dirt path, and walked along it under the tall trees, which blocked out much of the sun. It was dark under the tall trees, but the Autumn Queen was not afraid, for her heart was full of happiness and love, and when a heart is full of those things, there is no place for such things as fear.

The Autumn Queen came at last to a little stream. She smiled, for she could see little pink stones in the clear water, and the Autumn Queen loved the color pink. So she stepped out of her shoes, and, holding up the hem of her gown, waded into the cool clear water.

Suddenly the Autumn Queen heard footsteps and then a cry for help. She looked back to see a young woman in rags running towards the water's edge. "Oh help!" the maiden said. "Please help me! The Wolf is after me!"

The Autumn Queen gasped, for she had heard tales of the Wolf. She ran out of the water and stepped into her shoes. "Fear not, girl," she said. "For I am the Autumn Queen, and I will not allow the Wolf to harm you or any of my loyal subjects!"

"Oh, thank you, Autumn Queen," the girl said, coming closer to her. The Autumn Queen was searching the trees for signs of the Wolf, and so she did not notice the girl's sudden odd smile, or just how homely the girl was.

"Where is he?" the Autumn Queen asked, still searching. "Where is the Wolf?"

"Why….right here!" the girl said, suddenly leaping at the Autumn Queen and pressing a strange flower against her nose and mouth. This flower was not red nor yellow nor white nor orange nor purple, but the black of night. And as the Autumn Queen gasped at the sudden surprising attack, she breathed in the perfume of the black flower. And then, before she could break free of the girl's attack (for the Autumn Queen was not only beautiful and kind and just but also a warrior queen) everything suddenly became as black as the black flower. For it was the flower of sleep, and the Autumn Queen felt her strength ebb from her lovely lithe form, and her knees could suddenly no longer support her.

And the Autumn Queen collapsed onto the ground, victim of the lying and ugly girl, who was in reality the Wolf!


	2. Chapter 2

COUNT SUMMER AND THE AUTUMN QUEEN

Chapter Two

"The Beginning of the Quest"

Since the Autumn Queen was known to go on walks and preferred going without guards, her subjects did not worry about her until dinnertime approached. A guard was sent to find her, but finding no sign of her, returned to the castle to sound the alarm. Knights began to search the fields and meadows and villages of the Autumn Queen's kingdom, but it was a large kingdom, for was it not the mightiest of the Seven Mystic Kingdoms, and there were many leagues and many places to search for her. As night fell, her loyal subjects worried, and prayed their beautiful queen would return safely.

Far, far away, in his own castle, Count Summer received the news that the Autumn Queen had vanished. He was a tall man, and broadly built, with black hair and dark eyes. And while he had told no one, he had loved the Autumn Queen since the first time he had laid eyes upon her. His heart grew with fury when he heard the beautiful queen had disappeared.

Donning his armor and buckling on his magic sword, Count Summer rode out from his castle, a vow on his lips to find and return the Autumn Queen to her people, or perish in the attempt.

At the castle of the Autumn Queen, Count Summer met with other knights, as well as wise men, and they discussed what might have become of the beautiful queen, and what might be done to return her to her loyal subjects.

"We must presume that she has met with foul play," said the greatest of the wise men, the venerable Katernon, who was so old that even the other wise men could not recall ever seeing him young.

"Then we must find the coward that waited to attack her when she was alone and unguarded!" Count Summer said, pounding his fist into his other hand.

"Only the fiend called the Wolf would do such a thing," Katermon said.

"Who is this Wolf, and why would the scoundrel wish to harm our queen?" Count Summer demanded.

"A thief and a blaggard that preys upon travelers in the outskirts of our kingdom," Old Katernon said. "None know who he is or what he looks like, for he wears a mask. For all anyone knows, he could be old or young or even a woman."

"Where does that despicable creature tend to strike?" Count Summer said. "I will seek him out and slay him, whether old, young, a woman, or even a hobgoblin!"

As if in answer to his oath, an arrow suddenly struck the wall of the castle. A message was tied about it with a pink ribbon. And all that knew and loved the Autumn Queen were filled with dread, for the pink ribbon was known to be the one that she often tied in her curly black locks.

Count Summer unrolled the message. Written on it were these words:

**YOUR QUEEN IS MY PRISONER**

**SURRENDER THE KINGDOM **

**OR LOOK TO SEE HER NO MORE**

**YOU CANNOT SAVE HER**

**FOR SHE IS IN THE BLACK FOREST**

**GUARDED BY TEN DANGERS**

**NO MAN MAY PASS THROUGH!**

**THE WOLF**

"I will track you down and slay you for this!" Count Summer vowed. For all knew that monsters dwelt within the Black Forest, unable to leave and attack the Seven Kingdoms because of ancient spells trapping them there.

"You cannot survive a journey into the Black Forest!" Old Katernon said. "If our queen is truly there, I fear there is no hope!"

"There is always hope!" Count Summer insisted. "Send word throughout the Seven Kingdoms for their greatest champions!"

And word was spread swiftly throughout all the Seven Kingdoms. And the mightiest champions in all of the Seven Kingdoms came, for the Autumn Queen was beautiful and kind and powerful, and each hoped that she might choose him to be her king.

From the North Kingdom came red bearded Eric the Jarl, with his raven Mugin on his shoulder. The biggest of the champions, he was tall and broad and loud as a great bear. His great axe could split a tree in half with one mighty blow, and, when hurled, returned to his hand.

From the West Kingdom came Prince Andre, whose sword was swift as a striking serpent. A laughing man that claimed to know every joke and riddle in all the world.

From the South Kingdom came Chief Ulag, whose spear never missed, and who, it was whispered, knew strange secrets that no one else living knew.

From the East Kingdom there came Prince Nelof, who could scale walls like a spider, and who struck swiftly and silently with small sharpened objects he could throw with deadly accuracy.

Across the mighty Taroska River, from the Kingdom of the Elves, came Morak the clever. None knew much about him, for the elves are a mysterious lot.

And from the Kingdom of Thunder came Droth, who was unknown but did not look the sort that could be trusted. But he was the mightiest of his kingdom, and only the mightiest were called.

Once they were assembled, Count Summer, who was the greatest warrior of the Autumn Queen's own kingdom, called them to order and explained the situation.

"The dangers of the Black Forest are said to be many and fearsome," Count Summer said. "If any man present wishes not to come, let none call him coward!"

"Bah!" said Droth, a sneer on his face. "I need no help in this venture! I could rescue her by myself!"

"We are all with you!" cried the others, who did not like Droth.

And so the assembled champions soon left for the fearsome Black Forest. Who knows what dangers lurk ahead for them?


End file.
